draculatvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
From Darkness to Light
New vampires come to town. Jayne kills two of them on the train; a third escapes. The third is Josef, who heads straight to Dracula’s manor. They are old friends. Dracula made Josef, and the two fought together. Dracula considered him to be his right-hand man. It is a joyous reunion. Renfield is a little uneasy about this uncouth, undisciplined vampire moving in with them. Josef kills one of the cooks, recognizes Mina as the reincarnation of Dracula’s wife, and is offended that Dracula is sleeping with a huntress. Speaking of the huntress... Dracula/Grayson must devise a plan. If he kills her, the Order will simply replace her. Grayson wants to destroy her - by violating her trust. Apparently in Victorian England, all that requires is being stood up for dinner at the Savoy. She sends for him the next night so that when he comes over, she dumps him. Grayson finds it “distressingly predictable” and starts to leave. Jayne won’t let him go after that, so Grayson explains: “You take pleasure in asserting domination over men, but soon grow bored. You tried that with me, and it failed. Failure to dominate me let you to be infatuated with me, and that threatens your dominance.” It is a tease that would have probably ended with them in bed had Jayne’s date for the evening not shown up. This also does not surprise Grayson. It’s all part of the game. Josef is getting antsy. He follows Grayson and sees Jayne dump him, which makes Josef fiercely protective over his dissed master. He begs his old friend to let him kill Jayne, and Dracula, with tears in his eyes, agrees. “Make her scream.” Josef goes to Jayne as she sleeps, stalking her quietly. Grayson appears and tackles his old friend, stabbing him relentlessly. The two brawl noisily, break through a door, and Grayson is “knocked out” when he hits the floor. No one could sleep through that ruckus, and Jayne wakes, beheading Josef with one easy swoop of her sword. He explodes into ashes and Jayne throws herself atop Grayson. He awakes suddenly, and feigns fear. “There was a man!” Jayne calms him. “He is gone. You saved me.” They embrace... and Grayson smiles evilly. Later, in the bath together (they have to wash the vampire off them) what would have turned into raucous sex is merely Jayne kissing Grayson then snuggling up against him. Grayson volunteers his home for an engagement party for Mina and Jonathan. Mina stays past the planning part of the afternoon to watch the next power experiment. She is thrilled when the bulb in her hand lights up, but one of the boilers explodes. Grayson holds Mina protectively in his arms and loves every second of it, while the rest of his employees scramble for safety. Mina senses Grayson was acting out of more than just a concern for her safety and worries to Jonathan that he is showing inappropriate attention to their relationship. Jonathan defends his employer and Mina lets it go. Lucy is also upset about the impending marriage. She claims that once Mina is married she will never get to see her. Clearly Lucy is in love with Mina and she will lose her in more ways than one. On to the Order. Jayne shows Browning the two train vamps she killed, and they both agree that they are not old enough to have killed the Seers. When she comes back with Josef’s ashes, both she and Browning agree: this was the vampire they sought. They can relax. Meanwhile, in a secret meeting with a couple military commanders, Browning and Davenport want to know why the Persian oil fields haven’t yet been taken. Ogilvy, the head of command, gives some long-winded excuse that the opposing army wouldn’t engage. So Browning has him garroted and gives Shaw, the (formerly) second-in-command, a stern warning. Shaw is going to invade. Also: a beggar man urges Jonathan to visit with a a woman named Vera who should have some insights into Alexander Grayson. Davenport hires a woman on the DL to kidnap and interrogate Renfield. Van Helsing has developed a sunlight vaccine for Dracula, but because he doesn’t have a functioning circulatory system it only protects the area it is injected into. So they need to figure out a way to get his heart pumping. Mina discovers Van Helsing’s secret mini-lab where he works on his Dracula projects. Mina is fascinated, but hasn’t figured anything out yet. - See more at: http://www.fearnet.com/news/review/tv-recap-dracula-episode-104-darkness-light#sthash.houvo8EG.dpuf